Fallen Leaves
by the.mistral.tempest.of.chelia
Summary: One small mistake can lead to a miracle. When Mavis's Fairy Sphere fails, she is forced to unlock the memories of a certain dragon slayer. Just how will this change the future? "When that leaf reaches the ground...will I die?" asked Natsu. Mavis and Zeref stood above him tearfully ignoring the dragon war. "No. You definitely will not die." NaLu
1. A New Era

**Fallen Leaves**

**The Mistral Tempest Of Chelia**

**.**

-A New Era-

_"When that leaf reaches the ground...Will I die?"_

**.**

_Fall, leaves fall..._

Acnologia roared as it descended upon Tenrou island. The members of fairy tail froze in fear and stopped what they were doing. What was it this time? They had just managed to defeat Grimoire Heart and they were injured. Could they take another attack? Gildarts looked up from hugging Cana. He held her closely to protect her. He heard this roar before. It was so familiar. It was the black dragon...

_Die flowers away..._

A certain three dragons slayers looked up and froze as they saw the shining black scales. The wings were spread out. This was so familiar. All three of them knew. This was a dragon...As the other guild members complained about the noise being loud, all three of them thought and said the same thing. "It's a dragon..."

The other guild members looked at them in horror.

_Lengthen night..._

Gildarts cursed holding his wound. "It's from back then!" He remembered his 100 year mission. It was so bloody. It was the simplest yet the hardest mission at the same time.

"What the heck is that?" asked Lucy looking at the sky in horror.

"What is that!" yelled Gray.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Elfman.

"That is a..." Juvia trailed off.

"A dragon!?" shouted Bixslow.

_And shorten day..._

"Is that for real..." said Gajeel.

"A real life dragon..." gasped Wendy.

"I knew it...dragons really do exist..." said Natsu.

_Every leaf..._

"That is the black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia," said Master Makarov solemn. The black dragon that was feared in so many places, how could he not know it? It's power was frightening and it brought destruction down wherever it went...

_Speaks bliss to me..._

Natsu stepped forward and voiced Gajeel and Wendy's thoughts. "You over there! You know where Igneel is right now don't you? And Grandine and Metalicana too!"

"Knock it off natsu," said Gildarts. "It won't work!"

_Fluttering from..._

Acnologia roared descending from the skies. He landed on the land of Tenrou Island sending a shockwave that destroyed a huge radius. It's roar sent all the members of fairy tail into fright. Even the strongest S-class mages and the dragon slayers too.

"Run for it!"

They all ran away dodging the debris Acnologia showered upon them when he released another shockwave. "You can speak to dragons right Wendy?" asked Carla.

"Dragons have high levels of intelligence but..."

_The autumn tree..._

"Acnologia thinks of humans as pests. Humans wouldn't stop to talk to a bug before crushing them. Acnologia is no different. This era is coming to an end...farewell natsu...Maybe forever..." said Zeref turning away.

_I shall smile..._

"RUN! HURRY TO THE SHIP!" yelled Makarov going into his titan form and stopping the dragon. Blood gushed out of his old wound, Master winced. The members of fairy tail all froze sweating from fear. But they could still talk.

"What are you talking about master?" they all yelled.

"GO! ARE YOU GOING TO DISOBEY MY FINAL ORDERS?"

_When wreaths of snow..._

The members of fairy tail ran away with tears but stopped. This wasn't right. They were going to go home together. With their master. With that in thought, they ran back to Acnologia attacking him with their strongest magical attacks. It did no damage.

_Blossom where..._

From behind the tree, a girl with golden hair and angel wings on her head watched. She smiled as they fought back the dragon to protect their nakama. Fairy Sphere would save them.

**That won't happen Mavis...**

The girl gasped as she felt her magical energy for fairy sphere go away. "No..." she gasped. The magic originally intended for the Fairy sphere had been used, to save Fairy Tail from the blast of death magic. But where was it coming from. A little creature answered her question.

"Zeref you idiot...you left a demon behind..." she said sadly. "This was supposed to be a last resort but I have no choice but to do it..."

_The rose should grow..._

Natsu gasped and looked behind when he felt someone touching his shoulder. He saw a beautiful girl with a pink dress. "Who are you?" he asked impatiently. She smiled sadly.

"I will unlock your memories..from 400 years ago, when you were our king..."

_I shall sing..._

Natsu reopened his eyes. "I see," his tone becoming dark. Mavis drifted away. "Thank you Mavis." Mavis just shook her head.

"I'm sorry..."

_When nights decay..._

He turned back to the dragon..._This dragon will go __**down.**_

_Ushers into a drearier day._

* * *

"A breath attack?"

"This dragon's planning on eradicating the island!"

"Quickly set up your shields!"

"We won't make it in time!"

"Let's hold hands!"

They all rushed to each other and held hands. One thought was in their head. _We'll all go home together...to Fairy Tail._

**"That won't be necessary." **Said a calm voice. They all turned to look at who had said that. It was Natsu walking towards them.

"Natsu?" said Lucy uncertaintly.

The roar attack came down. Scales started to crack on Natsu's skin as his right arm became a dragon's hand. "**Dragon Transmogrification**." He lifted the claw. "**Fire dragon's claw!**" The flames swirled around the claw until the claw looked like a tornado. Natsu attacked the roar.

The shockwave that erupted would not be forgotten for a long time in Fairy Tail. The waves took out almost everything around the same level except the magic tree of Tenrou Island. The earth shook from the clash sending the guild members crashing to the ground. The trees vibrated, it's leaves showering with leaves. The animals all whimpered and dodged the falling trees. The center where the attacks clashed shook the air. They could see the sky distorting, a ripple in space was opening.

Natsu and Acnologia both pulled away their attacks creating a blast that could rival an atomic except that it happened in the air. However, the blast was careful to avoid the Tenrou tree. Anyone watching that blast would have gone blind. No one did, as it was impossible to look up at all. A enormous wave of water washed out into the sea.

The magic council and the partnership of Meredy and Ultear frantically got away quickly trying to ride the waves to get out of there before the tsunami hit them. What exactly was happening on the island to create a blast that large?

"**Fire dragon's wing attack!**"yelled Natsu. His skin on his back distorted and split open when two gigantic pairs of scaly dragon wings burst forth. The fire climbed up to his wings coating the entire thing. Natsu flew to Acnologia, one of his wings brushing Acnologia sending the dragon roaring in pain. Acnologia steadied his wings and sent claw attacks at Natsu that he easily dodged.

**"ARRRGHHHHH!"** roared Acnologia. Natsu stopped midflight looking at Acnologia with a cold gaze. He sighed and looked away from the dragon. His right claw retracted as the scales slowly became nothing but cracked skin.

"Just leave. Mavis will bring the start of a new era..." Natsu paused his eyes slowly fading into the color of blood red. With the black line down his eye, he looked like a dragon demon. The aura around shifted into a murderous. Magma red colored magic power streamed out of him. Acnologia growled lifted his claw but then lowered it again deciding against.

It roared one last time before turning around and heading the other direction flapping his mighty wings. Natsu watched with a bored gaze, his eyes already changing back to normal and his aura shifting back into a calm one. He looked at the fairy tail members. They had all passed due to the overpower of magic power. Their bodies could not handle that much magic power.

He landed back on the land, his wings slowly losing its scales and becoming flesh. He felt his magic power go down again. "Mavis." The said girl walked out from her place behind the trees smiling at him brightly. She walked to him until they were side by side.

"Hello Natsu, it has been so long..." she whispered looking at the tranquil skies. Natsu looked at her with an amused smile.

"When you said that I wouldn't die, I never thought that you would actually reincarnate me. It feels like I've been asleep for 400 years. I also felt that that I became a kid and grew up again," he said smirking at her. She pouted.

"That's mean. I went through the trouble of helping and this is how you repay me?"

"Ah, Sorry I guess? I never thought that without my memories, I would become such idiot," grumbled Natsu. Mavis laughed.

"Maybe because whenever you don't fight, you were already an idiot?"

"That's mean Mavis...Anyways. Because you did all this stuff of sealing off my memories, I got myself a split personality! I'm going to have to switch back to dense idiot form now, basically my clueless self. It would make things easier too. See ya Mavis, I'm going to sleep now," said Natsu settling down leaning on a tree.

Mavis nodded and smiled at him. "See you seven years from now."

With that said, she floating to the top of the island and clasped her hands together.

"Fairy Sphere."

* * *

January 16-X784

Tenrou Island has vanished off the face of Earth.

Once again, Acnologia disappeared from sight.

The surrounding were searched and investigated for half a year afterwards.

But no survivors were found.

And now...

Seven years have passed.

* * *

**New story! This was supposed to be a one-shot and it somehow got changed into this story! O.O I'll summarize the original one shot after this AN. Please tell me how you think of this story! I need advice to write better. If you hate it, please tell me why I will try to make it better! . It's my first time attempting something like this and I will try to focus on romance of Nalu since I SUCK at romance...:'( Please review...**

**PS: I CAN'T UPDATE TOO OFTEN SINCE I WILL TRY TO SQUEEZE A LOT IN ONE CHAPTER**

* * *

The original ending summary...

Natsu talks to Mavis. Flash of Light. INSANE POWERUP for natsu ^_^ Then Natsu goes and defeats Acnologia! Yay! He sits under a tree with fatal wounds. Lucy finds him. They talk and Lucy cries. The leaf touches the ground, natsu dies. And Lucy says," Rest in peace...Natsu." The end. (How that got turned into what is going on now is a complete mystery.)


	2. Skepticism

**Fallen Leaves**

**The Mistral Tempest Of Chelia**

**.**

-Skepticism-

_"I, Natsu Dragneel, pledge to lead Concorta into a new age of peace!"_

**.**

Natsu felt himself wake up floating in pitch darkness. Where was he? I just remembered a blonde haired girl with angel wings on her head tap him and then he felt something overtake him. He listened. Something, no someone was approaching. He gasped when he saw someone that looked identical to him! "Who are you!"

The figure smirked back at him. "I'm _you._"

"What?" asked Natsu incredulous. "I'm standing right here so there's no way that you could be me! Get out of my head!" The 'copy' sighed.

"Mavis, was I really this stupid?" The same blonde haired girl that had tapped him appeared from nowhere and giggled.

"Of course you were..." The 'copy' huffed.

"Don't insult me." He turned back to Natsu. "Please don't ask to many questions. When you wake up, people will start looking at you all funny so try your best to cover. Act like you don't know anything. What we're saying here never happened okay?"

"I don't get what you're saying," grumbled Natsu. The 'copy' smiled sadly.

"Told you Mavis. Now I'm stuck with an idiot split personality. Well, that doesn't matter right now. Do your best to cover and whatever happens, remember that I can help. Never forget that your guild are your friends. You're only going to see a shard but you should get the basic idea. You're not _that _stupid."

"Again I told, I don't know what's going-" Natsu was cut off as he felt himself disappear. The 'copy' looked at him as he fell. He turned back to Mavis.

"Say something Mavis."

Mavis nodded and smiled at him. "I wish we could talk longer but nice to meet you. I'm Mavis Vermillion, The first master of Fairy tail. I sealed everyone in Fairy Sphere to protect you guys and also to bring forth the new era."

"Wha-"

"Are you sure this was a good idea," said 400 year Natsu when his present self disappeared. Mavis shrugged shaking her head.

"Who knows.." she said smiling when 400 year Natsu rolled his eyes. "But I have a feeling this will be the right course for them all in the future. Oh, and you know your job right?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's the 'take over the body whenever Natsu passes out or gets defeated.' Right?"

"I'm glad you listened."

"Did I have a choice?"

* * *

Natsu felt himself floating. He tried to say something but nothing came out. He was in a castle, or more specifically, the throne room. He saw the copy of him sitting on the throne. The copy sat stoically gazing at the door in front of him.

_400 year Natsu was waiting for something. He tapped impatiently waiting for the door to open. It wasn't even the time yet but he was impatient. The door slammed open and in came a smiling blonde girl with angel wings. She was wearing a decorated a pink dress._

_"Natsu! Did you wait long?" she asked grinning. A familiar black haired figure walked into the room behind Mavis with a faint smile. He wore black robes._

_"Of course Natsu would wait long. He has no patience," Zeref teased. 400 year Natsu looked away with a faint pout._

_"I have all the patience that is needed for a king! Can you two hurry up there?"_

_"See, he has no patience," smiled Zeref._

_Mavis spun around on her feet. "Well, he does have enough considering the fact that whenever he enters the war, he's really calm and composed. He's also the best king we have!" 400 year Natsu looked away at that with a little depressed expression._

_"I'm not a perfect king. I couldn't lead Concorta to a perfect peaceful age. Now we're stuck with the dragon war...just when the demon wars had just ended too..." Zeref was no longer smiling as he looking at his feet, memories flashing to him. Mavis's grin fell to a small forced smile._

_"It's not your fault Natsu. Mankind will always have conflicts no matter what we do. Your really strong and Igneel makes you really strong! Your fire dragon slaying powers will save us all Natsu. I know you can do it," said Mavis giving him an encouraging smile. _

_Zeref smiled now. "I agree with Mavis. Not just you, but I will always be your commander, supporting you. Mavis will always be our future predictor, predicting our victories and our future peace. The three of us together will save this world. Then we'll go back to the old times, when we used to play with each other and have tea parties. "_

_"Zeref is right Natsu. We're friends and we'll help each other!"_

_400 year Natsu smiled again. "Yeah, you're right! And we'll win this war!"_

Natsu felt himself felt pulled into another memory. He felt that he went more back in time which meant that this event happened before the previous memory.

_Mavis, Zeref and 400 year Natsu stood in a circle. Mavis was wiping away tears on her face. She let out, "Natsu..do you really have to do this? I know it's today but..." Zeref didn't talk. He only looked away at the corner with an angry expression on his face._

_Natsu looked forward with a blank gaze. "This is my path. This is fate, I have no choice Mavis. Besides," he smiled faintly. "I'm ready." Zeref spoke up._

_"I'll become commander. We'll be together again," he said._

_"I'll succeed my family for sure. I was just playing around...but now, I definitely will," said Mavis._

_400 year Natsu smiled. "Thanks. You guys are true friends."_

_A guard arrived at the door. "Your majesty, it's time." 400 year Natsu turned his gaze back on Mavis and Zeref. _

_"I'm going."_

_"Good luck," whispered Mavis. Zeref nodded giving him silent words of encouragement. _

_400 year Natsu followed the guard and walked out to the castle corner. There was a huge group of people gathered there. No, the entire country was watching him._

_"Greetings, citizens of Concorta. A mere few days ago, we were cursed by the death of our previous king, King Arthur. He was a bright king that managed to help us survive during the hard times of the demon wars and for that deed, we will never forget him. He shall be remembered as a hero king who saved our kingdom when countless other fell. Today, as his nephew, I take the throne as King to succeed him. It is in my best efforts that I lead Concorta to a new age, a new age of peace! We will prosper again! I, Natsu Dragneel pledge to lead Concorta into a new age of peace!"_

_Countless cheers of approvals sounded from below him as they chanted "Long live King Natsu!" 400 year Natsu stood smiling at them. When the event was over, he went to the throne room. The Archbishop of the kingdom was waiting for him. His name was Tristan Eucliffe. _

_"Your majesty," he said bowing a bit. 400 year Natsu would not receive a full bow before he was a complete king. "Please come this way." Tristan pulled out the kingdom's elector's sword. Tristan held the crown in the other hand. 400 year Natsu got down on his knees and felt the sword tap him on the shoulder."Do you pledge, to remain forever loyal and lead this Kingdom as their king?"_

_"I pledge," said 400 year Natsu. Tristan lifted the sword and smiled at him placing the crown on his head. Then, he got down to his knees._

_"King Natsu."_

_"Thank you very much Archbishop," replied 400 year Natsu._

_"No problem. Lead us well your majesty. If you have anything you need help with, remember that the door to the church will always be open to you." Tristan bowed on last time and exited the room. 400 year Natsu sighed taking off his crown._

_"You can come now Zeref and Mavis." The said two people ran out from behind the wall laughing and smiling at him. They talked a bit and laughed more. The scene was truly a pleasant and peaceful one._

Another memory. This memory was a bit more ahead in time than the previous. This was memory number three.

_"Your majesty, meet Igneel," said Archbishop Tristan. 400 year Natsu stepped forward._

_"It is an honor, Fire dragon Igneel. I understand the terms."_

_"You will help us then?"_

_"How can we ignore dragons fighting for us," smiled 400 year Natsu faintly. Igneel smiled back._

_"Then will you be my dragon slayer?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

The memory ended. Natsu wasn't sent to another one. He sat in the darkness a bit pondering the events that he had just learned. Before, he wouldn't be able to draw a correct conclusion but for some reason, he felt smarter...? He got the basic. He had existed 400 years ago as the King of the Kingdom called Concorta. But even Natsu looked at the map. There was no kingdom called Concorta. If that kingdom was really as great as it said in his dreams, Lucy would have definitely mentioned it. Or even Levy.

"Wait. That means my 400 year old self took over me at the Acnologia attack and...ah. I see what he meant now..." The calling of 'Natsu!' woke him and to see Jet and Droy. Cue vein.

"What-! Shut up!" he yelled annoyed. However, they just started jumping on him in tears which annoyed him even further. "What the hell happened? Why did you guys come here?" He looked at Droy and noticed him a lot fatter and Jet without his hat. "And did you guys age a bit?!" Time to act oblivious. "Um...We were hit by Acnologia's attack and...umm...where's everyone else?"

"Right here," said the familiar voice of Mavis.

"Who are you?" the other asked.

"Fairy Tail's first master. Mavis Vermillion," she said walking away and stopped at the rock, waiting for everyone to wake up.

Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla stirred slowly waking up from the floor. They couldn't remember clearly what exactly happened. Acnologia came and attacked them. They were running away and everything else had just been a blank. Everyone else couldn't remember much either. But they all knew that something had happened and even though they were told they were hit by the roar attack, they knew that they hadn't been. And they knew that Natsu had something to do with it.

"Back then, I took the strength of everyone's bonds and faith...and converted all of it into magic power. All of your thoughts allowed one of the three great fairy magic's 'Fairy Sphere' to be activated. It is a magic that will protect the guild from any evil. An absolute defensive magic. However, everyone was sealed in a frozen state, though it's been released, a span of seven years have passed."

Gray stepped up and asked what was on everyone's mind. "Um...First? What exactly did happen when Acnologia came. People told us that the roar destroyed us but I have a feeling that someone fought back and we collapsed under the pressure. I felt the power opposing Acnologia and I can safely say that I felt fire brain here fight back."

"Hey! I'm strong but don't you think that if I really did fight back that I would have been defeated too?" shot back Natsu in annoyance. The other guild members eyed each other in confusion. Natsu was admitting that he was weaker than someone? Mavis mentally sighed. That maybe wasn't a good comeback since more people were suspicious now.

"Gray. I don't know why you felt that but I can assure that Acnologia did attack the island with the roar attack and blew up the entire island. If you felt Natsu's energy, then it must because he had been fighting with Acnologia anyways. His attack must have been really close so you might have felt his power. That is what happened." Gray nodded still not completely sure.

He shot Natsu another look where Natsu looked away. Makarov broke the silence. "What now...so the first protect us huh?" he said with tears. Mavis smiled gently and slowly started the walk away.

"No...I'm just an Ethereal body. Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles your side." She turned around again and gave them another wide smile. "It's become a wonderful guild third."

* * *

X791, Magnolia

By the time we came back from Tenrou Island,

Seven years had passed by in Earthland.

It feels like a Fairy Tale I read long, long ago.

I never thought I would end up in a situation just like that story.

Every last moment with Fairy that night...

I think I'll never be able to forget them..

As if we were making up for seven years of lost time.

* * *

_With Erza_...Bisca and Alzack stepped forward. After, Erza looked down with a solemn face.

_With Makarov_..."The traditional gathering is drawing near Makarov, before that, I'd like to hear about a certain guild.

Makarov put his hand to his forehead. "He's alive isn't he? Zeref."

_With Gray_..."You know Ultear and Meredy don't you?"

"What about them?" asked Gray. Gray looked up in shock of what he was told.

_With Lucy and Natsu..._

"I'm looking for someone named Jude Heartfilia. He's a member here right?"

"Ah, are you Jude-san's daughter?"

7 years of nothing.

* * *

Natsu walked back with Lucy looking down. Happy tried to say something but he just shook his head. It was a bad idea. Happy looked down with sadness. "I'm going ahead..." With that said, he spread his wings and flew ahead. Natsu continued walking until he heart 2 girls exclaiming about how horrible their dad. Lucy kept her sorrowful expression. Natsu clenched their fists. Don't they realize how annoying they were being?

"Hey dammit! You over there! Can't you read the air here well?"he yelled at them. They started saying all sorts of stuff about how bad he looked and how stupid he was. _Don't hold back! Continue yelling until they cry! _came a voice inside his head. "400 year self?" _Yeah, it's me. At least I can talk to my split personality sometimes. When talking to me, think. I can't reply all the time though. So continue yelling!_ "Just shut up and get out of here dammit!" yelled Natsu again at the girls.

"Stop." Said Lucy making Natsu look guilty. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I'm just a little shocked you know...It's been seven years...And yet when he died, I couldn't get any tears out," said Lucy smiling sadly. Natsu's face snapped out of guilt.

"I don't think it has anything to do with how you feel. You're trying to resist for his sake. Your father wouldn't want to see you cry, he truly loves you. But just this once, it's okay for you to cry." Lucy's eyes starting tearing up.

"It's...okay?" More tears starting coming out. Natsu grinned at her.

"I'll be there for you whenever you feel sad. It's okay."

"Thanks," mumbled Lucy as she felt tears slip out of her eyes. She ran to Natsu and hugged him, more tears spilling out. Natsu continued to pat her head. "You know, I thought that I actually h-hated him. He was the t-type of person that would overwork himself. I just felt so sad and lonely, but the tears wouldn't come out...I was so scared that I would actually hate him..."

"But you're crying now aren't you? You're crying for his sake. He's smiling at you from the heavens and knows that you love him. He wants you to smile for his sake now." Lucy sniffled wiping away the tears at her eyes and gave a true smile to Natsu.

"Thank you...Natsu. I don't know why, but I feel better now..."

* * *

Natsu watched as Lucy cried more tears of joy in her room. Then a thought came to him. "ACK! Happy, we're the only ones that don't have money!" He turned to Lucy's window. "Hey Lucy~~ We're going on a mission, and when we're back. We'll get you some white tsume dango!"

_Um...my other self? _ Natsu looked up. "Happy, could you go ahead?" Happy looked at him weirdly.

"Okay." And he ran ahead.

"What did you want to talk about 400?" _I've already got Mavis to pay all seven years of your stuff so you don't have to worry too much about money. But...let me tell you this: There is suspicious activity going around. Get Fairy Tail into the Daimatou Enbu. That's all._

"What?" But 400 year Natsu didn't reply. "A few more memories would have helped..."

* * *

"I never knew that there was an underground entrance," mused Gildarts.

"You didn't need to know. This is a secret to all but the masters..." Master opened the door. "Fairy Tail's greatest secret, Lumen Etoile," announced Makarov to Gildarts. Gildarts looked at it in surprise and started sweating.

"T-this is..."

"I was like this too when I first saw it..."

But why are you showing it to me?"

"Because you're going to be the next master, Gildarts."

After their conversation was finished, Makarov stood there stoically. "Come out, whoever you are. You should be here." Natsu came out from the shadows. Instead of his usual hair color, Natsu had flaming red highlights at the tips of his hair.

"Greetings, third master," he said in a cool tone.

"Natsu?"

"You could say. So this is where Mavis put it huh...She figured that her guild would protect this secret for the rest of their lives...and she was right."

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

"Oh, nothing of importance. But this body has weakened after the seven years of sleeping. I cannot even access my powers anymore. Too bad, I was hoping to teach this time's Natsu some new techniques so our personalities could eventually blend and become one person. But it will take time."

"W-who are you?"

Natsu smirked. "Just another king. And don't say a word."

Makarov could only nod under his magic pressure.

* * *

Natsu came back from the visit to Porlyusica still feeling as sore as ever. His other self had done something again and released this ultra amount of magic power that made him feel heavy. When will his other self understand that this body wasn't as powerful as 400 years ago? "What are you guys talking about?" he asked to the crowd.

Romeo spoke. "We had this new festival to determine guild rankings now. This event is called...the Daimatou Enbu!"

"AWESOME!" came replies from the tenrou team, including Natsu. This was the event that his other self told him to go to. Luckily, Natsu didn't need to say anything as Master had already determined that they would participate.

"I'm all fired up!"

* * *

"I need to get stronger! And stronger!" he yelled running across the island. He was running so fast he didn't notice a figure in front of him. He ended up crashing into the figure.

"Ow!" muttered the figure. It was Lucy. She blushed when she saw what position they were in. Natsu didn't get it until he looked down. He was right on top of her. His face turned red for a reason that he didn't understand.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly getting off. Lucy still blushing shook her head.

"N-no..it's fine Natsu. P-please be m-more careful next time," her voice dropping to a whisper. He got up awkwardly.

"Well...I guess I'll be going now...?"

"Y-yeah..."

Natsu snapped out of it. "Good luck Lucy!" And ran off again.

"Good luck...Natsu," muttered Lucy smiling. Capricorn snickered a bit behind her.

* * *

"Time to start day two!" said Lucy stretching her hands.

"Hello Princess."

"Virgo?"

"Please come to the celestial spirit world, we are going to be destroyed..."said Virgo putting on a serious expression. "Please help."

"Seriously? Of course!"

And of course, what happened is something we all know. "Sorry we lied...but...WE WANTED TO HOST A PARTY! WELCOME BACK!"

"This is so good! What food is this?" asked Natsu.

"Lamb."

"Crab."

"I'm so sorry!" he yelled to Aries and Cancer. Why did they have to serve crab and lamb? He could hear his other self snicker. "Shut up," he mumbled to him. He went over to Lucy who was enjoying the food. "Hey Lucy!"

"Hey Natsu! Isn't the food here the best?"

"WHAT? YOU'RE ACTUALLY EATING IT? B-but it's lamb and crabs!" exclaimed Natsu. Lucy took one look at him and starting laughing choking on her food.

"N-natsu *gasp* You do know that even though celestial spirits are represented by animals, they aren't actually that animal?"

"Huh?"

"What I'm saying is that...it's okay to eat that food!"

"Oh..." mumbled Natsu looking down. Lucy stopped laughing and smiled.

"You know, you look really cute when you're embarrassed!"

"Eh? What-" He was cut off when Lucy walked away. He turned to a mirror and saw himself blushing. He felt a warm feeling in his chest. Just what was this feeling?

* * *

"It's time for us to go back," stated Erza. "Thank you all for having us here."

"No problem," they said.

When they got back to the beach, Virgo said, "Actually time flows differently in the celestial spirit world."

"So we get more time?"

"Actually one day in the celestial spirit world is actually three months here."

"..."

They all collapsed in front of the beach. "No way..."

Erza got up. "We'll just have to do hell training for five days!" The other were about to protest until a pigeon landed with a note. The note said to come to the bridge.

When they reached the bridge, it was broken but to their surprise, the bridge repaired itself. "Who did this?" they wondered. Three figures stepped out of the bushes answering their questions.

"JELLAL!" they all yelled in shock.

"You haven't changed one bit Erza...So, I'm sure you've all heard about my jail break by now?" he said looking down.

"Yeah..."

"Though to be honest, it's not what I had planned."

"Meredy and I broke him out."

"I didn't do anything. You did it all by yourself mostly Ultear."

"Meredy..." Juvia said.

"Juvia! It's been a while!" _She's able to have such a wonderful smile now..._

"Jellal escaped?" asked Lucy.

"Wait..that makes them our enemies..." said Gray.

Natsu stood there ignoring the voices of his inner self shouting of how stupid he was to go to the celestial world. He continued to daze off until something they said made both him and his inner self snap out of their argument.

"We can't come near the event grounds. So it would appear we have a favour to ask of you."

"Do you want us to sign one of you up?" asked Natsu. "We could do that."

"Every year, during the event, we've felt a strange magical force...We want to identify the source of that magic," said Jellal.

"What the heck?" asked Natsu.

"Fiore guilds are going to be there correct? There's surely going to be one or two suspicious magical forces..." said Lucy.

"I thought that at first. But this magic had an evil presence to it..." Natsu tensed and felt his past self go completely silent. No way... "Like zeref's. Perhaps the presence is us, since we've been so close to zeref," said Jellal.

"Zeref..." said Natsu with a dark expression dazing off.

"We'll give you your compensation up front," said Ultear.

"Food money!" yelled Natsu.

"Rent money!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Err...I didn't mean money. With my new improved time arc..I can raise the level of your ability."

"Eh?"

"A power up I guess...every mage has something like a container inside them that determines the limits of their magical power. In the case that the container becomes emptied, the eterano comes from the atmosphere and enters the body...after a while, the container is refilled. But recent studies have showed a part of that container inside each mage that isn't normally used. A dormant potential power inside of everyone. Second origin. My time arc can make your containers capable of using second origin. So in other words, it's like a power boost."

Natsu jumped to her. "I don't care! Thank you! Thank you! How can I thank you? You're starting to look like a real women!"

"I am a real women..."

* * *

"AH...OW...AW...AH AH...ERRRRR!" groaned Natsu from the second origin. The mocking voice of his past self continued talking.

_This second origin is really amazing. At this rate, you'll be able to use some of my techniques even though second origin is not even enough to bring out the full potential of the techniques. After all, I did spend majority of my life doing nothing but magical power training where you, only did intense once in a while. If you managed to stay for those 3 months and do intense training, you should be able to catch up anyways..._

"Just shut up..." muttered Natsu.

* * *

The capital of the Fiore Kingdom, the flower blooming capital, Crocus.

Once a year, this festival for mages is held..the great magic tournament.

The city is bustling full with mages of Fiore and its citizens.

In the center of the city if the king of Fiore's palace, Mercurias.

And in the mountains to the west, the great magic tournament is being held in the Domus Flau.

* * *

"Let's get on with this event already! Show them the strength of Fairy Tail!" laughed Master Makarov. The laughter of the other people made them frown.

"Who laughed right now?" asked Natsu in anger. He could feel his path self seething with anger inside of him. _How DARE they insult Mavis's guild...THE GUILD SHE WORKED SO HARD TO CREATE! _Unknown to him, his hair was turning a bit fiery red on the edges but not enough for anyone to notice. Erza placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother."

Natsu just clenched his fists. "If Erza tells me to calm down, you should too even though we're like the same person," he thought. His past self stopped sending anger waves. _Fine. I'll hold it in. We'll show them how strong we really are in the tournament._

Natsu ran away with Lucy. "Hey Natsu, wait up!" she called.

"Hey Lucy," he said. "What are you going?"

"You should come with me to the food stands. I think you'll love it! Here!" she said shoving a dango into his mouth.

"Ichts gud...(translation: it's good)" he mumbled. Lucy laughed.

"Of course! I'm going to check out the clothes over there! Maybe I can get you something too?" she said running over to a shop. Natsu stood there until he noticed a rise in magic power.

"A fight?" he wondered and saw two people standing above a bunch of defeated people. "Saber tooth?" The two people noticed him and looked at him with shock.

"You must be...Natsu Dragneel? Hahaha! So the rumors of you entering the GMG were true!"laughed the blond, Sting Eucliffe.

"You know who I am?" _S-sting...?_ he heard his inner self say. He recognized the last name but Sting didn't appear in any of his memories yet.

"Of course I know who you are. You're the dragon slayer that couldn't even defeat a dragon. But unlike you...we can.."

"You two...are dragon slayers?" asked Natsu. _WHAT! A DRAGON SLAYER THAT COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT A DRAGON? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I DEFEATED THAT DRAGON AND SENT ACNOLOGIA SPRAWLING WITHOUT EVEN FULL POWER...SOMEWHAT. _Natsu rubbed his head and thought 'shut up' to his past self.

"You should call us **true **dragon slayers. Since we would be able to defeat acnologia," said Sting cocky. _Oh yeah? So who was the one that got killed?_

"Please just shut up inner self," thought Natsu. "Did you lose your dragons on X777 too?

"Let's tell them the truth sting."

"Okay. Actually...we **killed** our dragons."

Natsu clenched his fists. "You...KILLED YOUR OWN PARENT?"

His inner self sighed. _Utter crap._

* * *

"Okay, what do you mean by utter crap past?" asked Natsu when they were out of the public area. _Want another memory?_

"Please do."

_I'll try to get one out...Eto...It's not working. Here's a summary of things. I knew someone called Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney 400 years ago. Not only that. I also knew 2 people called Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox. But even though they look the same and they have somewhat of the same powers, their attitudes are totally different!_

"They existed 400 years ago too?"

_Their scent is a bit different. I am thinking that are reincarnations but I am not sure. After all, your scent is different from my original. Just a bit. But...they just didn't have the feeling of the people I knew..._

"So..they didn't exist 400 years ago?"

_Yeah, I think so. But watch out for them._ _By the way, shouldn't you get going, it's almost time._

"Oh yeah! Tha-" Natsu paused. This presence...

_Zeref. But not zeref at the same time. We don't have to time to worry about this right now, just go back to your team!_

"But-"

_NO BUTS! _

"Aye sir..." muttered Natsu.

* * *

"Carla!" yelled Wendy as the black little creature knocked her friend out. "Who are yo- ah!" she shrieked as the little creature attacked her a black coated hand. She felt her consciousness slip out of her. This presence...she felt it at the island before.

She scratched the letter 'z' before passing out.

The little creature seeing what she did attempted to cover it up. It growled when it didn't work. He took a look at Wendy had tapped her again. This way, she wouldn't be waking up any time soon...

* * *

"WHERE'S NATSU AND WENDY?" shouted Lucy frantically as the preliminaries started.

"We're going to be late," said Gray.

"Lisanna, Elfman can you take over?"

"Um I can take over but Lisanna already left to search for Wendy," said Elfman.

"WHAT?" they yelled. "Then we don't have another member!"

"Without five members, we cannot pass the preliminaries," said Erza. Lucy spoke:

"If Natsu or Wendy don't get here on time, we will be **disqualified**."

* * *

***Dead* Hello...I'm a floating ghost after typing this much...Please review...I want my hard work to be appreciated...gah...please...review... OVER 5300 WORDS!**

**AHHHHHHH PLEASE REVIEW *collapses due to exhaustion***

Preview:

_"Let me take over your body Natsu!" yelled past self._

_"Why isn't Wendy...waking up?"_

_"I don't know...but when I attacked Flare, I felt someone telling me that if I used that spell, I would be drained of my magical power. The result was the same but who was that person?"said Lucy._

_"Meet my friend Natsu, Mavis! His name is Acnologia!" said Zeref smiling._


	3. Disastrous Chronology

**Fallen Leaves**

**The Mistral Tempest Of Chelia**

**.**

-Disastrous Chronology-

_"Why don't you build a round table? Just like King Arthur!"_

**.**

_"If Natsu or Wendy don't get here on time. We will be disqualified," said Lucy in a horrified voice. _

The others in the room shook their head trying to not think about it. Erza spoke first. "I trust Natsu and Wendy. If they are late, then they are not late without a reason, we will wait for them until either of them turns up." Erza looked down. "Even if we lose a head start."

"Damn it! Where is Flamebrain and Wendy?" growled Gray.

"Is it possible that something happened to them?" asked Lucy. Erza shrugged.

"Who knows. But they're both strong...And we are in Crocus so the chances of being attacked in the capital are quite low..."

Answering their questions, Natsu burst into the room panting. "I'm not late am I?"

"YOU'RE REALLY LATE FLAMEBRAIN! THE OTHER TEAMS ARE ALREADY AHEAD OF US BY A LOT!" shouted Gray. Natsu looked away.

"Let's just go now!"

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL! LET'S GO!" they shouted as they started climbing the labyrinth stairs.

"The inside is a 3D maze..."muttered Gray when they got inside.

"Gah! I hate things like this!" groaned Natsu. _Future creations __**suck.**__ Do you know how much of a pain it was when they invented the carriage?_

"Leave it to me!" said Lucy confident. "Open to the door of the compass constellation, Pyxis!" A little bird with a compass appeared above them squawking. "East is that way!" said Lucy pointing with her bird. The others looked at her in shock.

"Thanks Lucy..." they said not sure of what else to say. Lucy started sulking with her bird.

"We should take notes as we go...we'll make a map," said Erza.

"Agreed!" said Lucy.

"Just like a man!" agreed Elfman.

"Yep," said Gray.

"Okay..."mumbled Natsu not feeling comfortable since he was on some sort of device/vehicle. A sudden turn snapped everyone out of their daze.

"IT'S SPINNING!" they yelled. "It's going horizontally, go quickly!" They quickly held on to the walls panting when it stopped spinning.

"It stopped."

"What a labyrinth..."

"I'm guessing that from this, we can guess that making a map wouldn't last too long," said Erza. "The labyrinth would keep on turning and then we'll have to make a new map. Getting maps from every single angle would be too hard. What to do..."

_Let me take over. I know where the exit is.. _"Eh? You know?" _Dragons have this sensing range. Since you're not that strong, you can't use it but after a while, your senses are so strong your instinct can just take over and you'll just know what to do. My instinct is leading me to a direction. Without me, you might have succeeded IF you weren't late! _"Okay, okay, what's the big deal," thought Natsu. He closed his eyes and slowly felt his other self take over.

The edges of Natsu's salmon colored hair slowly dyed themselves fiery red as 400 year Natsu opened his eyes. Ah, how nice it was to be back again. "Erza, I know where the exit is," he said.

"Natsu? Hey, Natsu, what's wrong with your hair?" she asked.

How was he supposed to act? "Um Erza, maybe it's just the light? Anyways, my instincts are telling me that this is the right way," said Natsu pointing at a direction.

"Your instincts?" asked Erza in disbelief.

"Never underestimate a dragon's instincts. Now are you guys going to come or what?" asked Natsu giving them an annoyed expression. Uh oh...that was very un-Natsu-ish.

"Sure?"

They all followed him through a collection of mazes and paths until they reached the a door that said Congratulations. Goal! "Congratulations on completing the preliminary event," said the pumpkin. Cheers of delight from the team.

"So I'll bet we got first place right?"

"Nope. You got 8th place."

"Eh?" they all asked in shock. By this time, normal Natsu had already retaken control of his body and was staring at the pumpkin in shock.

"You useless 400 year old self..."he thought.

_HEY, AT LEAST WE MADE IT!_

* * *

Lisanna and happy wandered through the streets of Crocus. "Where did Wendy and Carla get off to? We haven't seen them at all..."

"Ah, over there!" exclaimed Happy. "That's Wendy's bag..."

"WENDY!" yelled Lisanna rushing over to the fallen figure below. "Wendy, please wake up," she pleaded. Wendy did not move.

"Carla," sobbed Happy.

"Happy?" wondered Carla.

"Carla, you're alright!"

"Don't worry about me...but Wendy...Ugh..." she muttered before passing out again.

"What's this?" asked Lisanna pointing to the scratch marks on the ground. "I think this is a letter...eto...Z? This seems to be Wendy's handwriting...could this be part of the name of the person who did this do her?"she wondered. Happy looked sad.

"But Wendy hasn't even woken up yet..."

"Happy, hurry up and call master here. We need him to check this.

"Aye sir!"

After Wendy was put down on a bed, Porlyusica sighed. "Makarov, just what exactly did you get this child into? She's been put into a deep spell. And I'm not sure that she'll ever wake up again unless we find the cure. And the cure is so rare, it's a legend. It is the blooming flower that grows on the sky tree. Sky trees haven't existed ever since 400 years ago and to find a flower on one is rarer."

"I do not know. Lisanna and Happy found her like this. But what does that letter Z mean? We have to keep that in mind..."

"Well, before you start finding the culprit, you have to get the cure. Because if you don't, then Wendy will be asleep for the rest of her life."

* * *

Roars of cheering and sound erupted in the arena. It was time for the introductions of the guild. "Just listen to the cheering..." said Erza.

"What's with the outfit," complained Natsu.

"Master says that we should be dressed in matching team colors..."

"Hold on...Are you saying that I have to wear this?" yelled Elfman in horror looking at the petite dress that was meant for Wendy. Natsu laughed,.

"THAT WOULD BE FREAKING AWESOME!"

"I know I had to step in for Wendy..but is she alright?" They all quieted down and looked worried at the infirmary. They remembered when they tried to go into the infirmary but Porlyusica just shooed them away saying that she was really busy and didn't have time to deal with them right now. They left, not bothering to protest because by her facial expression, they could tell something was seriously wrong with Wendy.

_"Why won't Wendy wake up?" they asked._

_Porlyusica gave them a glare that made them all shiver. "That is none of your business. Just get ready for the grand magic games and get out of here!"_

"Do you know?" asked Natsu to his past self. No answer. He sighed. Could this have been that Zeref presence was? "Is the bad guy who hurt Wendy in the event?" he asked out loud.

"We have no concrete evidence...but it's possible. They may have been trying to cripple us."

"Are they trying to make us weaker or...?"

"What we have to do is who them that we won't be discouraged! Wendy wouldn't be happy to hear us all sulking like this! For Wendy's sake!"

"Let's go!" declared Erza. And they all stepped through the door.

* * *

"The annual magic festival finally starts! The grand magic tournament! I'm Chapati Lola here. I'll be covering today's event! We are honored to have Yajima-san, a former member of the magic council as our commenter. Thrilled to have you here Yajima-san," announced Chapati over the microphone.

"The pleasure's mine."

"And for day one's guest, we're also privileged to have Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus!" said Chapati.

"We're going to win this year~" said Jenny cheerfully winking.

"Okay, contestants are arriving! First team ranks 8th in the preliminary event! Can they reclaim their glory in the old days? Contrary to their name, let's welcome..THE ROWDY FAIRY TAIL!"

The five members of the team all lifted their hands high but the result they got were a bunch of boos. They all looked at each other in surprise. "Why are they booing us?" By then, Natsu would have expected a commentary from his past self. "That's strange, why isn't he talking," thought Natsu.

"Despite the fact that they always got the last place over the past few years, Fairy Tail somehow managed to win through the preliminary event. They ranked in 8th place. The return of the Tenrou Team shocked the entire land. Will they help Fairy Tail become No.1 in Fiore?"

"That is wonderful, congrats Fairy Tail," complimented Yajima.

"Umm..."muttered Lucy nervously looking down at her feet with a blush.

"Don't take it seriously Lucy, it'll be fine," encouraged Erza.

"HURRAY, HURRAY FAIRY TAIL!" yelled the rest of the guild from the audeince. The five members looked in shock at the figure sitting care freely on the ledge. Natsu sweat dropped.

"That's..."

"MASTER MAVIS!" they all shrieked.

"I'm here to cheer for you," she said laughing.

"You came...to cheer?" asked Master.

"Don't worry, no one else can see me!" she exclaimed.

"That's not what I'm really worried about.."

"Well, I did get bored on Tenrou..."she trailed off.

Natsu laughed. "It's such a relief to see the first master here!" And also his friend from 400 years ago. And speaking of which, why is there no commentary?

"The 7th place is a female guild! Dancers of the ocean, Mermaid Heel." Kagura walked in with a calm expression while Arania blew kisses. Beth waved with Risely smiling as Milliana carried the flag. The rest of the audience swooned.

"Didn't know such a guild existed..."said Happy.

"Coming up the 6th place is the wings that sparkle in the dark, Blue Pegasus!" All five members of Blue Pegasus came out doing a pose. There were yells of 'Eve-kun, Hibiki-sama, Ren-sama.' People also wondered who was in the rabbit costume along with the obvious comment, "Ichiya sucks."

"The 5th place, goddess of love and war, sacred destroyer! Lamia scale!" All five members of Lamia scale walked in confident.

"It's Jura, one of the ten wizard saints! I can't believe it!" said a person.

Their master yelled, "Only 5th in the preliminaries? Were you holding back you idiots?"

"I'm sorry Baba-sama, sorry for holding everyone back," said Chelia shyly tripping over again on a stone. Lyon sighed with an amused expression.

"Chelia, don't panic."

"Sorry Lyon," she replied.

"Who's that?" asked Natsu.

"Where's the person that always says love?" wondered Gray.

"I've never seen that person over there before...A person?" said Lucy.

"Chelia is Sherry's cousin," explained Yuka.

"She's really something!" said Toby.

"Umm...My love is way from enough though..."said Chelia.

"THAT WAS A COMPLIMENT!"

"Sorry!"

"Don't forget about our bet Gray..."said Lyon smiling evilly.

"I don't remember agreeing. Besides, we won't lose."

"Next up...the fourth place...WOW! What a suprise. A first time guild made their way to fourth place!The midnight raider, Raven Tail!"

"RAVEN TAIL?" gasped Natsu.

"This is..the guild founded by Master's son..." said Erza darkly.

"A dark guild!"

"A dark guild?" Uneasy expressions came across the audience.

"According to official records, Raven tail has been around for more than seven years. But it was approved as a legal guild recently." Fairy Tail still looked uneasily at Raven tail. Team Fairy Tail gave them a dark glare.

"This little girl is our way of saying hi...heh heh heh..." chuckled Alexis. The small creature on Orba's neck turned into a miniature version of Wendy. The miniature version then passed out.

"You were the one...who hurt Wendy..." muttered Natsu darkly sending them a glare that quickly made the little creature turn back. He thought, "So it wasn't Zeref? But I could have sworn I felt Zeref..." _You're not wrong. That creature has something to do with Zeref. We will follow the creature after the event. _"I won't let you get away with this..."he growled with the rest of Fairy tail glaring.

"Let's enjoy this," commented Alexis before turning away.

"AHH WHAT A SURPRISE! So this could be the opportunity for the broken winged fairies to fly again? Seriously, could that be? FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"

"WHAT?" shrieked out Fairy Tail team A.

"Jellal?" whispered Erza.

"Sh..."

"What the hell! How's this happened?"

"Well, yajima-san, it seems that many people find themselves confused by the new rules. Right, for this event, each guild is allowed to send at most two teams to compete. The teams would be competing with each other, so what's it going to be between two teams from the same guild?"

"But isn't it sort of unfair? If each team sends one member, then there would be two from Fairy Tail?" asked Jenny.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Even if we're from the same guild, we won't hesitate to take you down. We're still rivals even though we're in the same guild! You guys won't stand a chance!" yelled Natsu. _Nicely said. I totally agree._

"Okay! There are only two teams left! WELL, THIS IS UNEXPECTED. This guild has suddenly risen many places! THE HOUNDS OF HELL'S ARMY, QUATRO CEREBERUS!"

"WILD!"

"Good job!" yelled Goldmine.

"Quatro Cereberus?" asked Lucy.

"They learned that they were a powerful guild but in terms of power, they are truly much weaker than Lamia or Blue Pegasus. For them to suddenly rise to second place must be something special I think," commented Erza.

"That cloaked Guy in the middle gives me a bad feeling," murmured Natsu.

"Okay! Now there's only one team left! That's right! I'm sure you all already know! It's the best! The undefeated! The ultimate king! SABERTOOTH!" Huge screams of cheering burst out from the audience making some people clamp their ears. Saber tooth entered with an air of confidence.

"You guys finally showed up," said Natsu.

"Let's enjoy the game, Natsu-san," laughed Sting cockily waving his finger.

_Other self?_ "Yeah?" _Crush his face, I don't want to have to look at this imposter any longer. The Sting I knew was cocky but a very holy person! He was cocky to have god at his side. Not because he was a freaking strong person even though he was a lot stronger than this person! _"Whatever, I'll do what you say except I can't crush his face. I'd get yelled at."

"What are you looking at?" growled Gajeel.

"Gajeel," stated Rogue.

Stats for Magic games.

1. **Sabertooth **members: Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Yukino, Orga

2. **Quatro Cereberus **members: Warcry, Rocker, Semmes, Yaeger, Coltrane

3.** Fairy Tail B **members: Mira, Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Mystogan

4. **Raven Tail **members: Alexis, Orba, Flare, Kurohebi, Nullpudding

5. **Lamia Scale **Chelia, Lyon, Jura, Toby, Yuka

6. **Blue Pegasus **Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Rabbit

7. **Mermaid Heel **Milliana, Kagura, Arania, Beth, Risely

8. **Fairy Tail A **Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Elfman

"Now that all the teams have arrived, what do you think of this year's teams, Yajima-san?"

"It's good to be young."

"Um...that's not what I was asking but..oh well! Well, sorry for delaying this but..here are the programs of this years tournament!"

"We have games and battles?"said Gray.

"Battles!"

"In terms of games, each team has varying points. According to their rankings. And each team is allowed to select any member to participate. In the battles, the sponsor will have the right to make the decision by drawing considering factors like fan's votes."

"Now let's being the first game of the grand magic games! Hidden starts! Please send out one member for each time. The rules will be explained after."

"Let me see what they've got. I'll go," said Beth.

"Agreed," said Kagura nodding.

"Let me go for the first event," said Coltrane coolly. His team members stood beside him waiting while he sighed. "My soul is always wild?"

"YEAH!"

"Nulpudding, you go!" said Alexis.

"Sure!"

"I'll go," said Eve smiling.

"YAY!"

"I'll go, the bird's singing is quite lovely today," said Rufus smiling.

"Why so noisy dammit!" complained Natsu.

"The first game should be participated by a manly man like me!" said Elfman.

"You don't look hidden at all with those muscles..."said Gray.

"Yuka or I should go since we're tiny," said Chelia. Lyon stopped her.

"No, we need a head start, I'll go."

"Then count me in," said Gray smirking at Lyon. "I'll show you what I've got."

"If Gray-sama's going, then Juvia will go too!" said Juvia swooning with hearts in her eyes.

"It's finally starting. What kind of game is Hidden? Yajima-san, do you have any favouring players?" asked Chapati.

"Hm...my favourite would be Rufus-kun..but I also like Gray-kun."

"What about you Jenny-san?"

"You don't need to ask. Of course it's our incredible Eve-kun."

"Gray-sama, I'm sorry. I don't plan to lose to you," said Juvia.

"Sure. Bring it on."

"I will do whatever I can," stated Lyon. "For Juvia!"

"Oh~~~" trailed off Juvia.

"Ignore him, his stupidity is contagious," said Gray looking away. "Speaking of which, I've been wanting to ask...What the hell are you?" he asked the pumpkin guy.

"As you see, I'm a pumpkin."

"I see..."

"Hold on...The game. I still have no idea what it is. No, no about the games that you'll have. I think that Fairy Tail will have a great chance of winning with their two teams right?" said Nullpudding.

"It's true, it's quite incredible to have two teams from the same guild to get into the main events."

"It's fine," said Rufus calmly. "My memory is telling me that two contestants doesn't guarantee advantage. Your friends will become your weakness. They might be taken hostages, be blackmailed or leak the information, all sorts of things can happen."

"I don't see the problem either," said Beth.

"No point to debate this issue," said Coltrane.

"FIELD OPEN!" Walls starting to generate making people gasp around them. It slowly formed into a small town and the mages were all in different places.

"Juvia, Lyon! What happened to the rest of them!" gasped Gray. Juvia looked around her place thinking that everyone's gone. Lyon looked around.

"Hide and seek?" questioned Eve.

"Ah, where should I hide?" wondered Beth. The others just stayed quiet.

"Everyone in the field, please watch happens in the town through lacrima vision. The eight contestants won't be able to know where the others are. The hidden rule is very simple. You will be doing hiding and seeking at the same time. You have to find others in the town and give them an attack. You can use any type of magic. It doesn't matter whether you get injured or not. The person who luanches his attack first can get one point." The person paused as copies of every competitor generated in town. "These are your clones. If you make a mistake and attack the clones, you'll be counted off one point. Start! Disappear in silence! Just like a black cat hidden in the dark night! HIDDEN START!"

"Gray-sama~ Gray-sama~ They're Gray-sama's everywhere!" swooned Juvia feeling as if she was in heaven. "So many Gray-sama's, if only I could catch one...Gray sama~ 3 "she said hugging one of the copies. She stopped as she felt the clone disappear and she was shocked by a electric wave.

**Juvia: -1**

"JUVIA!" yelled Team B.

"Whoops! Juvia was counted off one point because she attacked a clone! You should restart from somewhere else after 10 seconds. Similarly, you'll be counted off one point and have to restart from somewhere else when you are attacked by other wizards. You can restart for as many times within the time limit. The time limit is 30 minutes. The team that gets the most points will be No.1"

Gray walked around the town looking around. "Fairy Tail..." come a sly evil voice. Gray turned around to see Nullpudding.

"So you've shown yourself! That makes things a lot easier! Ice make-" _ATTACK THE NULLPUDDING BEHIND! _What the... "Hammer!" said Gray attacking the Nullpudding behind the one that had approached. The Raven tail mage flew back.

**Nulpudding: -1**

**Gray: +1**

"How did he know it was the one behind!" grunted Nullpudding.

Natsu face palmed. "Ahem...past me?" _What? That bastard deserved it! Besides, I'm going to help this team get first too! _"That's cheating." _SO WHAT? RAVENTAIL'S ALREADY PLANNING TO CHEAT, I CAN JUST TELL!"_

"Well...that was a shock...instinct perhaps?" chuckled Gray nervously before blending into the crowd again. An eye glinted behind him.

"Got you now! Ice make: eagle!"

"What?" said Gray getting hit by the eagles.

**Gray: -1**

**Lyon: +1**

"Good job Lyon!"

"Got you!" smirked Eve attacking Beth.

**Eve: +1**

**Beth: -1**

"Heh! You're wide open!" said Nullpudding.

"Don't underestimate me!" said Eve attacking back at Nullpudding. The mage smirked again before jumping behind one of his clones. "Oh shoot!" said Eve changing the direction of his attack to avoid the clone. "That was clo-whaaa!" Nullpudding attacked him from behind.

**Eve: -1**

**Nullpudding: +1**

"Let's go," smiled Coltrane. Black and purple flames starting climbing down his arms all the way to his hands. "Lock-on." Black circles appeared on all the real participants. "Climb..." He pressed his hands on the earth and let the black flow away to the ground. "Eliminate." The black flames emerged from the ground underneath all the participants covering all of them.

"What is this?" muttered Eve.

"Can't get it off!" panicked Beth.

"This wasn't in my memories..." murmured Rufus.

They had no more time to say more as the flames suddenly exploded effectively sending all the participants flying backwards.

"Wow...weird magic?" grinned Natsu. _There's something wrong about his magic..._

"He's strong! Erza, do you know him?" asked Lucy.

"No, and I'm surprised I don't. He must have joined Quatro during the timeskip. Coltrane...what a fearsome person," said Erza with her eyes narrowed.

**Coltrane: +7**

**Basically everyone else: -1**

"What was that?" asked Chapati.

"Well, even I don't know what magic that is but it seems that Quatro Cereberus have got themselves a really strong person."

"WILD!"

"I'll take advantage of this! The snow makes it that you can only see the breath's of the real people! Here!" said Eve attacking. Some people avoided this.

**Eve: +2**

**Gray: -1**

**Beth: -1**

"GRAY! BE A MAN!" yelled Elfman.

"The explosion attack on Gray seemed to have been stronger than what was place on the others..." observed Erza.

"I'll be attacking now!" yelled Nullpudding.

"Foolish, did you think you can surprise me like that!" said Lyon now battling Nullpudding.

"I have everyone recorded," said Rufus standing on top of the tower. "Memory make: Night of the falling stars!" The lightning stars flew and landed attacked almost everyone.

**Rufus: +5**

**Juvia: -1**

**Gray: -1**

**Lyon: -1**

**Eve: -1**

**Nullpudding: -1**

"Hmm...I didn't get hit?" wondered Beth. Unknown to her, she had accidently avoided the attack last second to attack Juvia.

"Ugh!" Juvia was attacked by Beth's carrot missiles. "Why are my movements so much slower than hers?" wondered Juvia.

**Beth: +1**

**Juvia: -1**

"Juvia had a stronger blast too it seems."

"Need your points Gray!" said Lyon attacking Gray also hitting Eve.

**Lyon: +2**

**Gray: -1**

**Eve: -1**

"I need more points!" said Beth attacking Nullpudding. The said mage smirked and dodged behind a copy of his. "Uh oh!"

**Beth: -1**

"THE EVENT HIDDEN IS OVER! NOW LET'S LOOK AT THE STANDINGS!"

"It's over already!" said Gray in shock.

Natsu snorted. "Yeah, so much for helping." _Hey! I wasn't even linked to him! I could only get one message across, be thankful I sent a message at all!_

**Standings:**

**1. Quatro Cereberus: 10P**

**2. Sabertooth: 8P**

**3. Lamia Scale: 6P**

**4. Blue Pegasus: 4P**

**5. Raven Tail: 3P**

**6. Mermaid Heel: 2P**

**7: Fairy Tail A + Fairy Tail B: 1P**

There were murmurs across the crowd. Usually, they would be booing and jeering at Fairy Tail but there was one fact that shocked them. "Saber tooth isn't first?" they all wondered.

"WILD! GOOD JOB!" yelled the Quatro Cereberus guild.

"Rufus..." said Sting.

"No worries, I already have his tactics memorized. This won't happen again." _Indeed I memorized an attack pattern even if it was only one. But even though I memorized his spell, I am unable to use it. And I can't even identify his magic..._

Gray and Juvia just sighed walking away from the crowd. "We will fix it for sure," said Erza looking determined.

"Okay next! The battle portion! THE FIRST BATTLE IS...FAIRY TAIL TEAM A'S LUCY HEARTFILIA VS. RAVEN TAIL'S FLARE CORONA!"

"Me?" asked Lucy.

"Blondie..." said Flare as the teams all exited the Arena.

"BATTLE START!"

_I'm definitely going to win! For the sake of my guild! _thought Lucy. "Open to the gate of the golden bull: Taurus!" Taurus mooed and ran forward with his axe to attack Flare. She dodged easily smirking with a look of slight interest. "I'm not finished yet! Scorpio!"

"Sand buster!" A tornado of sand appeared from his tail and attacked Flare. Flare quickly unbraided her hair and let her hair loose. She swung her head forward, her hair guarding her from the attack.

"Taurus! Take Scorpio's sand!"

"Mooooo! Suction! Sandstorm axe Aldebaren!"

"Ugh!" yelled Flare getting blown back by the attack. "Hair shower wolf fang!"

"Cancer!"

"Ebi! Leave anything to hair with me!" said Cancer cutting her hair. Lucy smirked.

"AHHH MY HAIR WHY YOU!" shrieked Flare.

"Let's raise things up a notch! I call gemini!" Gemini appeared and quickly transformed into Cancer. "Go Gemini!"

"GREAT ALTARF SCISSORS X2!" The scissors started glowing a bit and got bigger on both sides. Gemini and Cancer charged at Flare cutting even more of her hair.

"Ugh, My hair can't regenerate fast enough! Enough!" said Flare plunging her hair into the ground. Lucy looked around her surroundings to see where it would come out. She gasped in shock when she saw it's location.

"Asuka-cha!" She was cut off as Flare blocked her mouth.

_Hey, go to the Fairy Tail cheering stalls and protect Asuka from that hair strand. _"What?" _Flare's using her hair to force Lucy to not fight. _"Got it!" said Natsu rushing out of the stands.

"Natsu, where are you going?" asked Erza.

"Somewhere! Don't mind me!"

Meanwhile in the Arena, Lucy felt herself being attacked over and over again. She couldn't do anything because Asuka was taken hostage. "It's fine now Lucy!" She looked to see Natsu grabbing Flare's hair away from Asuka. She smiled. Time to get serious.

"I'm going serious now!" She summoned Gemini.

_Survey the heaven, Open the heaven_

_All the stars far and wide..._

"Lucy's going to cast that spell!" said some Fairy Tail members excited.

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos_

_I am-_

_DON'T STOP THE SPELL BUT DODGE TO THE RIGHT! QUICKLY! THEN DODGE AGAIN TO THE LEFT, JUMP UP AND TWIRL TO THE SIDE. DO IT UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR MAGICAL POWER TO BE GONE._

_What?_ thought Lucy as she leapt to the right with Gemini. _-the ruler of the stars._

_Aspect became complete_

_Open thy Malevolent gate_

_O 88 stars of the heaven,_

_SHINE!_

**_URANO METRIA!_**

"AHHHH!" shrieked Flare as she was blown back by the spell. Lucy panted watching as Gemini disappeared back into the celestial world.

"Obra, didn't you cast that spell?" asked Alexis.

"..."

Alexis narrowed his eyes understanding the message. "She dodged it?"

"FLARE IS DOWN! THE WINNER IS LUCY HEARTFILIA OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A!"

"Wow...Fairy Tail actually won!" came the shocked noises of the audience.

"GOOD JOB LUCY!" shouted the Fairy Tail cheering group.

"I actually won!" panted Lucy smiling brightly as she returned to the stalls.

"Congratulations Lucy!" said Erza.

"Thanks so much!"

"YOU'RE THE MAN!"

"Um...thanks?"

"But Lucy...why did you keep on jumping around all over the place during the battle?" Lucy looked to the side thinking.

"I don't know...but when I attacked Flare, I felt someone telling me that if I used that spell, I would be drained of my magical power. The result was the same but who was that person?"said Lucy.

"Someone told you that?" said Erza.

"Yeah..."

"Anyways, we just need to be more careful around Raven Tail right?" asked Natsu.

"Yep!"

"Moving on to the next battle. QUATRO CEREBERUS WARCRY'S VS LAMIA SCALE'S JURA!"

"My soul will always be wild!" shouted Warcry. Jura entered the battle area calmly.

"BATTLE START!"

Tears started to leak out of Warcry's eyes. "Only through tears, do men become wild!"

Jura stared with no emotion as he sent a blast of magic sending Warcry flying away. Warcry did not get up. "My apologies, but I do not want to suffer from your magic."

"WINNER IS JURA!"

"WARCRY!" yelled 3/4 members of Quatro in the stalls

"The next battle is...Ren VS. Orga!" Both members came down with a serious expression. "BATTLE START!"

"Aerial pose!" A blast of air came out from Ren's hands.

"120mm black lightning cannon!"

As both attack hit each other, Ren ducked and ran into the mist with another attack in his hands. He jumped out of the dust. "Aerial shot!"

"Go Ren! Sherry's cheering for you!" yelled Jenny.

"I can't lose!" said Ren.

"Black lightning sphere."

"AHHH!" yelled Ren as he was blown back by the blast. He tried to get up but his injuries were too great as he collapsed.

"THE WINNER IS ORGA!"

"Black lightning..." muttered Laxus.

"Well, the last battle of the day will be Mystogan VS. Arania! BATTLE START!"

"He's going to win right?" asked Mavis.

"He should," replied Master.

"Web shot!" Mystogan jumped to the side dodging the shot.

"Meteor!" he muttered rushing past her hitting her which knocked her back.

"Why can't I get up..." she muttered. "Too much damage..."

"A FIGHT EASILY WON! THE WINNER IS MYSTOGAN FROM FAIRY TAIL TEAM B! HERE ARE THE STANDINGS FOR DAY 1!"

**Standings:**

**1. Sabertooth: 18P**

**2. Lamia Scale: 16P**

**3/4. Fairy Tail A+ Fairy Tail B: 11P**

**5. Quatro Cereberus: 10P**

**6. Blue Pegasus: 4P**

**7. Raven Tail: 3P**

**8. Mermaid Heel: 2P**

"Fairy Tail's third! We only need a little more to catch up!" said Natsu.

"Sabertooth is first as usual," said Sting walking away.

Chatter came from the stadium as everyone departed. Natsu smirked. "Past self, you and I need to do some work over here. Ready?" _Not today. I need to show a memory today. You can do the following tomorrow and another memory. Today's day one. I'm also going to show you more memories now. _"If you say so I guess."

* * *

_Natsu sat at his table with his face down sighing. Some time had already passed since his election. Zeref had made it to the rank of commander and Mavis had already succeeded her place as the fortune teller of the temple but now, there was one big problem. He needed a new sword. Igneel had been starting to teach him all the basics of the dragon slayer technique in preparation for the war. No dragons had attacked yet but they were in preparation. It would only be a matter of time before the war reached Concortia. The country was in a highly defensive status and the few dragon slayers were in deep training._

_"Come on Natsu, what are you sulking for~" said Mavis._

_"I need a new sword," said Natsu bluntly._

_"Ehhh? But your old sword is good right?" she asked._

_"Yes. But I need a sword so strong that it can cut dragon scales!" said Natsu raising his fist in the air. A peculiar shining golden sword in his mind right now._

_"You're probably thinking of the indestructible sword in the legends of King Arthur, Excalibur aren't you?" said Mavis with a smirk. Natsu backed away in mock horror._

_"Mind reader! And yes, that was what I was thinking of. Too bad it doesn't actually exist. Uncle was lucky enough for be called Arthur and yet, he still didn't build a round table for me," grumbled Natsu. Mavis smiled widely at that._

_"Why don't you build a round table? Just like King Arthur!"_

_"WHAT?"_

_"Exactly what I said. If Uncle Arthur didn't build you one, then just build one yourself," said Mavis with the 'it's obvious' look on her face._

_"No way. The knights wouldn't stand for it."_

_"Are you sure?" said Mavis with an amused expression._

_"Absolutely." _

* * *

_"What a wonderful idea your majesty! You're even smarter than your own father!" laughed one of the main knights. Natsu stared back with a deadpanned expression._

_"You guys are seriously going to allow me to do such a thing?"_

_"Of course! Go ahead! Go ahead!"_

_"Oh great, now that I've got a new table..I just need an invincible sword..." muttered Natsu. One of the knights perked up at that statement._

_"You're looking for someone to build you a new sword? You should go to the Blacksmith Gajeel Redfox! He's a really good blacksmith!"_

_"Gajeel Redfox?" asked Natsu._

_"Yep! He crafted my sword too!"_

_"And mine too!"_

_"Don't forget me!"_

_"So basically, he crafted all of your swords," said Natsu. Zeref entered the room._

_"Are you guys talking about Gajeel Redfox? I just got a new sword from him!" Natsu facepalmed._

_"Okay, that's enough."_

* * *

_"Here we go," said Natsu looking at the small store. "It's smaller than I thought."_

_"Do you need something there!?" yelled a dark haired male with red eyes. He had piercings and wore blacksmith clothes. He was holding a hammer. "If you're going to do something, don't just stand outside that shop!"_

_"Are you by any chance Gajeel Redfox?"_

_"Yep and I'm guessing that his majesty here wants a new sword?" asked Gajeel surprising Natsu with the fact that he didn't go all polite. _

_"Yeah...how did you guess?" said Natsu with a smirk. This person would have made a good dragon slayer. Gajeel shrugged._

_"All knights do. I've got a collection here, try choosing a sword that you think would go well with you and I'll build your sword based on that model," he said gesturing for Natsu to come in. Natsu was surprised by all the swords in the shop. Only a model? These were high quality swords._

_"I've already chosen though," said Natsu choosing a sword that was similar to his old sword. Gajeel raised an eyebrow._

_"That one? Alright then, want an exact copy. Measurements? Certain details?" Natsu then started describing the type of sword he wanted. By the time he was finished, Gajeel looked at him with a deadpanned expression._

_"Dude, are you trying to get me to craft Excalibur for you?"_

_"I guess? Was it that similar?"_

_"In case you haven't noticed, the descriptions are practically quoted."_

_"Ah." Gajeel chuckled._

_"You're one weird King. Oh well, I'll build that sword to the best of my ability. But you aren't planning on actually calling it Excalibur are you?"_

_"Nah, I think I'll call it Inferno. It's not original but I like that word."_

_"Whatever suits you right," said Gajeel and began taking out some of his metal. Natsu stood there for a while before starting to speak._

_"Can I watch you craft?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_For the rest of the day, Natsu watched as Gajeel hit his hammer on the metal shape over and over again going through all the other blacksmith processes that Natsu himself couldn't remember. The sun had already set and Gajeel got up._

_"I'm continuing again tomorrow. You can come back," he said walking to the back of the shop._

_Natsu stood there in silence before shouting his thoughts. "Gajeel, would you like to become my iron dragon slayer?" Gajeel stopped and looked him with an incredulous look._

_"You're asking someone like me to become your iron dragon slayer? You know that dragon slayers are people that are the strongest, most determined and ready to take on all those burdens. They are also people with high status, like that famous healer. I won't fit the criteria."_

_"You're wrong. You fit the criteria perfectly," said Natsu with a serious expression. "Crafting my sword will give you the high status you need."_

_"Are you joking?"_

_"I am absolutely serious." Gajeel chuckled a bit and started laughing._

_"You know what, I'll take you up on your offer!"_

* * *

_More time had passed. Yet, they still didn't have enough dragon slayers for the war. The human supporting dragons were slowly falling back. It was all on the dragon slayers. But how could the dragon slayers fight when they didn't have enough people?_

_"Hey Natsu come, come!" said Zeref cheerfully._

_"What is it Zeref.." muttered Natsu looking out the window. _

_"Don't be like that...check out our newest dragon slayer! I swear he's going to be another hope of humanity, just like you! He's a genius and he looks up to you as if you're his idol! Seriously! He even tried putting his hair likes yours. I just stopped him from dying it pink! Come Natsu!" said Zeref dragging Natsu away from his room. They arrived at the training area. Along the way, Mavis joined them smiling too. "Come on!"_

_A spiky haired teen with a grin on his face looked away and came to Natsu smiling and looking as if he had just found gold. "Meet my friend Natsu, Mavis! His name is Acnologia!" said Zeref smiling._

_"Nice to meet you Acnologia-san!" said Mavis cheerfully._

_"Nice to meet you," said Natsu. Acnologia looked at Natsu and Mavis with stars in his eyes._

_"I can't believe I actually get to meet you too! Meeting commander Zeref was already a huge honor and I even get to see the fortune teller head and the KING! I will serve this army well and protect Concortia from the dragons! 100%!" Natsu smiled._

_"That's the spirit we need."_

* * *

"Acnologia?" wondered Natsu. "B-but..." _Shut up. You'll learn more later, I need you to go to the infirmary right now. Actually, screw that. I'm taking over. _"Wha..." The fiery tips on the hair appeared again as 400 year Natsu took over.

He calmly walked across the hall to the infirmary where Wendy and Carla was resting. "They say you need that ancient herb to heal her, but with my dragon slayer powers..." A glow appeared on his fingers and died down. "She is now cured."

"I had a feeling you would come." Natsu didn't move.

"Porlyusica."

"It's an honor to meet you... _Your majesty._"

* * *

**Sorry I took a whole week to update. It should have been yesterday if not for this news. It's official. I am almost 100% sure I just FAILED my level 10 piano exam. *Million teardrops* I'm so depressed right now I could crawl into a hole...**

**Anyways, I'm going on a vacation to somewhere out of my country. *Cough* France. That means that updates may be harder to get across. I'll try to write a lot on the plane and at the hotels but no wi fi makes life hard. :3 I'll do my best to update. This chapter is also over 6000 words almost 7000. PLEASE REVIEW CAUSE I'M NOT USED TO FREAKING LONG CHAPTERS LIKE THIS!**

* * *

Preview:

_"To think that you could cure Wendy," said Porlyusica._

_"The drunk falcon!"_

_"Sometimes, mermaids are geniuses at plucking the feathers out of ravens," said Kagura._

_"Mavis is in bad condition! What happened to her!" gasped Zeref. _

_"We need to find a sky dragon slayer. That's our only solution," said Natsu clenching his fi_


	4. Identity

**Fallen Leaves**

**The Mistral Tempest Of Chelia**

**.**

-Identity -

_"Hm? You didn't know? I have a brother you know!"_

**.**

_"It's an honor to meet you...your majesty."_

Natsu's steel gaze rested on her as he slowly turned to her. "How."

"We never met a lot so it's not a surprise that you couldn't tell. I guess spending all that time cooped up has had an impact on you. You were so busy thinking that when I told everyone that I was the Grandine from Edolas. You should have figured out that Grandine didn't pass me a bunch of spells for Wendy to read. I know the basic idea of your situation. I don't know exactly what happened in the past but I do know about your friendships and the basic. I know the enemy."

Natsu nodded. "Did Grandine send you here as an ally."

"You can call it that. But really...To think that you could cure Wendy..." said Porlyusica. "You need a flower from a sky tree to cure this. I know that this is a spell of Zeref."

"Yeah, I guess it's true that you need one of those flowers. But there is an unnoticed fact of that flower. Sky flowers don't cure any injuries or mental attacks, they cure spells. It basically has the power to remove the effects of a spell. Whoever has eaten a Sky flower themselves gains the power to use its power themselves. However, the use is limited. I probably won't ever be able to use it in at least another 100 years."

"Interesting. You've eaten one before?"

"That's not for you to ask."

"I'll just settle myself with this current information for now. But tell me, is there anything happening in this city. I have a feeling."

"Something is happening. But once again, it's not significant enough that I'll need your help. When the time is right, I will tell you."

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! The current event is: Chariot. This competition consists of reaching the goal without falling from the chariots! Which team will arrive firstat the finish line?"

The lacrima screen showed the competitors running on the chariot panting. The members of Fairy Tail stared at the screen with a frozen look feeling stupid for not trying harder..

_Hell...This is Hell. I must be there. Surely. Surely. _"Shut up! You did something again when I was asleep right? How else would I feel so tired today! It's all your fault! If I wasn't so tired, I wouldn't be so desperate to do some competing!" _NOW YOU'RE BLAMING ME? _Beside Natsu, Sting and Gajeel ran, both panting in desperation to get to the finish line.

Meanwhile near the front, the remaining players were all in a desperate scramble to get to the finish line. Bacchus smirked. "Time to get serious." He raised his hand and brought it down destroying multiple chariots in front of him. He jumped over them with ease crossing the finish line. Sounds of cheering started from the arena.

"In first place is Bacchus!" The remaining players followed. Now, the only ones that haven't crossed the finish lines are the three dragon slayers. Just as expected.

"I'm going forward!" panted out Natsu.

"They look pathetic, even though they can't summon any strength, they're taking this seriously," said Sting with a smirk. _Why..._ Sting gasped looking around. "Who...Whatever. I'll give you the win this time Fairy Tail. But why are you trying so hard? I heard that you guys like to do things at your own pace, why bother going to this tournament?"

"It's for our comrades. For seven years always, they were waiting for us. No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad. Even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured to protect the guild. For our comrades..we'll show you. The sign that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll move forward!"

Natsu surged forward with one last sprint, Gajeel behind him. "Gajeel and Natsu have passed the line! Sting has forfeited! Here are the rankings for this event!"

**Standings:**

**1. Quatro Cereberus: 10P**

**2. Raven Tail: 8P**

**3. Mermaid Heel: 6P**

**4. Lamia Scale: 4P**

**5. Blue Pegasus: 3P**

**6. Fairy Tail A: 2P**

**7. Fairy Tail B:1P**

**8. Sabertooth: 0P**

There was friendly clapping and gentle smiles on the faces of the audience. They had truly underestimated the determination that Fairy Tail had. And they could think with regret of the horrible treatment they had first given them. What regret.

Sting walked out of the arena angrily. "For your Nakama? What trash..."

_Why..._came the whisper in his head. _Why..._

* * *

Natsu tossed in his sleep after the games.

_"I really wish I can see my brother again.." sighed Zeref staring at the pond lilies. Natsu looked up at him with a faint line of shock on his face._

_"You have a brother?"_

_"Hm? You didn't know? I have a brother you know!"pouted Zeref. Natsu chuckled._

_"Sorry, it's just that you never mentioned him. What's his name?"_

_"Oh, my little brother's name is Sedahi! He's really cute!"_

_"I would love to see him one day.." smiled Natsu. Zeref looked at him happily._

_"Why don't you see him today?"_

_"Brother Zeref?" came a small voice._

_"Hey Sedahi! How's it going?" The little black haired boy's face formed into shock._

_"Yay! You're back!"_

_"Yep, I'm back and look who I've brought with me!" Natsu stepped out smiling faintly. The little boy stared at him._

_"Wow...you're the king...Ah, brother, I need to go somewhere now! I was planning on just leaving actually!" he said. Zeref frowned._

_"I was hoping that you and Natsu could talk a little more...Okay!" Sedahi smiled brightly and left the house. Once he left the house, he crept into an alleyway._

_His face features morphed into a twisted grin._

_"That was a nice meeting though eh Zeref?" asked Natsu._

_"Yep!" A palace guards ran up to them frantically. _

_"Commander, Your majesty! Mavis-sama is sick!"_

_Zeref and Natsu looked at each other with an alarmed look. _

_"Mavis is in bad condition! What happened to her!" gasped Zeref. The palace guard motioned for them to follow._

_The blonde girl let out a cry of pain shifting in her bed. Standing on her bedside were Zeref and Natsu. Zeref looked down sadly._

_"We need to find a sky dragon slayer. That's our only solution," said Natsu clenching his fists._

_"A sky dragon slayer?" said Zeref tired. "The number that we have is already a miracle. I was quite shocked when that famous blacksmith Gajeel came a few days ago joining as our iron dragon slayer. He fits perfectly for that role. Finding a sky dragon would be too difficult."_

_"We're going to have to find one anyways. Grandine needs someone to train!" argued Natsu. "If we don't have one now, I'm just going to have to find one! And I already know the perfect place. You can find perfect healers at the perfect healing places!" Zeref looked at him as if he was insane._

_"You're crazy. The war is starting soon and you want to go on a journey?"_

_"Do you want to save Mavis or not?"_

_"But you can possibly abandon your country!"_

_"Then you'll take over. Simple."_

_"Me? How could I ever replace you! You're everything I'm not! I'm just another person forever destined to be in your shadows! I'll never be as great as you!" cried Zeref holding back tears. Natsu looked away guilty._

_"I..."_

_"Just go," whispered Zeref. "I'm nothing more than a jealous person who wants to be like you. I already know that. Mavis always liked you better anyways..You were the sun while I was just the darkness. Please just go now." _

_Natsu looked at him with a pained expression before turning back and walking out of the room. He clenched his fists tighter. "I won't let you down Mavis."_

_Natsu trudged along the path of Alack. He already had one place in mind. There were many legends of the famous, Sky tree with legendary flowers that could cure spell. If he could find those, not only could he cure Mavis, he could find a potential sky dragon slayer._

_The first day was light. He was close to inner walls of Concortia and was thus, much safer but as the day became longer. He slowly left the place behind._

_The second day was wary. He had become aware of possible savage animals tailing him for his scent. This forest was notorious for having cannibal animals and he wasn't sure he was ready to face him. It would be fine. After all, he would leave the forest that day._

_The third day was just fine. Or so he thought._

_"It's getting pretty lonely here," muttered Natsu. "I wish..I wish I wasn't so harsh and made Zeref upset like that. I didn't know he was suffering so much by the other commanding people. They must have made fun of him...and I didn't know."_

_And oblivious to him, there were many dark eyes creeping along the bushes. Then suddenly, they sprang out and pounced. Natsu let out a cry of pain as a savage wolf bit him on the shoulder._

_"Fire dragon's roar!" he roared letting out a blow of fire. More came out from the bushes and all of them dodged his attack. What were they doing here? He had left the forest already! There was no time to think as another wolf bit his leg."Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" More. More. More. More came, endless amounts. Natsu tried to not let out a scream as he felt himself being bitten by the many wolves. With his head blanking out, he thought, "Is this the end?"_

_Suddenly, the wolves left to the side growling nervously and ran away. Through blurred images, he saw a white cat meow as a blue girl came up to him._

_"You'll be fine now..."_

* * *

"First battle! Raven Tail's Kurohebi VS Mermaid Heel's Kagura!"

A stoic Kagura entered with a sadistically looking Kurohebi. Kagura glared at him.

"BATTLE START!"

Kagura flew off of her feet rushing to Kurohebi immediately. She raised her sword. "Archenemy!" Kurohebi was struck back carving a shape into the edge of the arena.

"Sand.."

"I won't let you!" said Kagura attacking him again.

The audience watched the battle with fun but Milliana looked at her friend nervously. Kagura wasn't the type to jump out into battle and brutalize someone like that. What happened?

Very soon, Kagura was standing over Kurohebi unmoving body still glaring.

"Sometimes, mermaids are geniuses at plucking the feathers out of ravens," said Kagura.

* * *

In the shadowy streets of somewhere unknown, a cloaked figure stopped in front of a door. He frowned when he saw it's state.

"The door isn't open yet..."

* * *

**Well, I had a nice trip in Europe and the start of school was certainly boring. Wish school could have more fun stuff. Anywaaaays, I'm pretty sure I suck. I didn't even bother finishing the entire day...-_- Busy day for me. Since I've got stupid homework. Not much, but it does become a lot when you become addicted to Shingeki no Kyojin and end up watching 13 episodes in one day.**

* * *

Preview:

_"I pluck it once, I pluck it twice. Ah, the flowers dead."_

_"Waaaaa! Nice to meet you...it's an honor!"_

_"Now tell me the truth. Spill Coltrane, or should I say..."_


	5. Truth of Rosemary

**Fallen Leaves**

**The Mistral Tempest Of Chelia**

**.**

-Truth of Rosemary -

_"Humanity's greatest foe are the humans themselves."_

**.**

The rest of the day continued with no interruptions. There were no excitments or anything special that happened. The rest of the battles were Bacchus VS. Elfman, Yukino VS. Jenny and Mira VS. Toby. Elfman, Yukino and Mira were the winners. Now the points had changed again.

**Standings:**

**1. Sabertooth 28p**

**2. Fairy Tail A 23p**

**3. Fairy Tail B 22p**

**4. Quatro Cereberus 20p**

**5. Lamia Scale 20p**

**6. Mermaid Heel 18p**

**7. Raven Tail 11p**

**8. Blue Pegasus 7p**

"Maaan, we're so close to catching up!" commented Natsu when he saw the scorings. Lucy grinned beside him.

"I know right! At this rate, we really can get first!

"Kagura-chan...what was wrong?" asked Milliana.

"There was nothing wrong Milliana, I do not understand why you and the rest of the guild keep on asking me that after my battle with the ravens." Milliana shifted uncomfortably.

"Kagura-chan, it isn't like you to lose your cool so quickly. Something must have happened right? Please tell us, we're your friends."

"I'm telling you Milliana, Nothing happened."

Milliana shut her mouth because she knew that any more speaking would get Kagura really riled up and angry at her. "Okay then Kagura-chan..." Kagura continued glaring out at the sky. When she fought Kurohebi, that presence reminded her painfully so much of his presence...

* * *

_A little Kagura stood sat on top of the tree sobbing to herself. "Simon-onii-sama, why did you get caught...Why couldn't they have taken me too?" She then flinched guilty when she remembered the scarlet haired girl that had saved her. "Why me?"_

_"Are you in doubt?" She turned down to the voice belonging to a black haired kid with red eyes. He didn't look a day older than seven._

_"Who are you?"_

_He chuckled. "I can't really say my name but you can call me Se-chan if you want! Well, since you're in such doubt, I can give you a powerful present. Here. Take this sword."_

_Kagura got down from the tree and clutched the sword that he gave her. "What...a sword? Why did you give me a sword?"_

_"It's name is Archenemy. The stronger your hate is, the stronger the sword will become. Now push all your hate into Jellal!" Kagura gasped feeling strong feelings of hate rise from her heart. Tears started to spill out of her eyes as Se-chan disappeared._

_"No..NOOOOO!" _

* * *

_Time to go._ "I got it," grumbled Natsu. "Another memory...You're turning me into the most depressed person in the universe with your memories." _Technically, it's our memories._ "Shut up."

_Natsu groaned waking up on a comfortable cloud bed lined with feathers. A blue haired girl was working hard in the corner, crushing plants and inserting seeds in different bottles. "Excuse me?" asked Natsu making the girl jump. She put her hand feeling her heartbeat._

_"Oh, that really scared me! I never thought you were awake already!"_

_"Ah sorry, what's your name?"_

_"Wendy Marvell, at your service," said Wendy doing a bow. "What is your name?"_

_"Natsu Dragneel." Wendy's eyes widened and she jumped back looking him up and down. She quickly bowed down._

_"Your majesty! I am sorry I did not recognize you! Waaaaa! Nice to meet you...it's an honor!"she exclaimed. "But what were you doing in such a dangerous region?" _

_"One of my friends has a disease that can only be cured by either a sky dragon slayer or the flower of a sky tree. I'm here to find one." Wendy looked away guilty making Natsu frown. "Wendy? Is there something wrong?" Wendy looked up nervously and then bowed again._

_"I'm so sorry!"_

_"Eh? What for?"_

_"If I knew that you were searching for the flower of the sky tree, I would have tried different methods until I could find one..but."_

_"Wait, hold on. Did you have a sky flower?"_

_"I had one. I used it...on you. I'm so sorry! There aren't any more flowers! I was lucky to even find one!" cried Wendy. Natsu recovered from being shocked and patted her on the head._

_"Don't worry Wendy. Actually, I'm happy that even though you didn't know me, you would still use such a precious item. You're a very kind person. Are you living by yourself?"_

_"Yes...My parents died so I don't have enough money to move into the city."_

_"Then why don't I take you to the city? I also have a request. Would you, Wendy Marvell accept the honor of being the sky dragon slayer?" Wendy gasped._

_"Of course!"_

* * *

_"Mavis is safe now," said Wendy looking up from her work. Zeref and Natsu sighed with relief. Once they left the room, Zeref turned to Natsu._

_"I wanted to tell you this. I'm-"_

_"I'm sorry!" said Natsu before he could continue. "I'm sorry for being so selfish. I never considered your emotions enough. I should have been more considerate." Zeref's expression softened._

_"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed my worries onto you. I was stressed out and I don't think I was thinking properly. I'm sorry."_

_"We'll always be friends right?"_

_"Yep!"_

_"Commander Zeref, King Natsu!" called a young man rushing into the main hall._

_"Report Lieutenant Coltrane."_

_"It's the dragons," he gasped. "They're invading!"_

_Natsu and Zeref looked at each other with alarm. The war was starting._

* * *

"Coltrane?" gasped Natsu. "B-but isn't that the guy in that puppy guild.." _Yes, Lieutenant Coltrane. One of our most trusted soldiers until he betrayed us. _"But wait! Then why is he alive?" _I don't know, that's why we're following him today. _

"Natsu?"

Natsu snapped out of his conversation to see Erza, Gray and Lucy staring at him. "What?" They looked at him worried.

"You were dazing out and didn't listen to us."

"Oh, sorry, my bad! I need to go somewhere, catch up to you later!" called Natsu running away from them. They all exchanged a look.

* * *

In an unknown distant place, a young boy looking like seven years old sat on a stone looking out at the starry night. He twirled a flower in his hand.

"I pluck it once, I pluck it twice. Ah, the flowers dead." He started laughing insanely, the chuckles wouldn't stop coming. When he finished laughing he stood up.

"I can feel it!"

* * *

Sting sulked in his room pacing around and around. "That Master, giving me such a long lecture. I'll prove to him that I'm not useless when I fight Natsu-san."

"Calm down Sting, it won't do any good," sighed Rogue.

Suddenly and pounding headache came upon them. They both clutched their heads before groaning and slumping to the ground passed out.

* * *

"Now tell me the truth. Spill Coltrane, or should I say...Lieutenant," said Natsu, fiery red highlights on the tip of his hair. Coltrane stopped and turned around. He removed his hood revealing the familiar red hair and blue eyes.

"Hello your majesty," he said softly.

"Don't give me that your majesty crap. You betrayed the entire Concortia, your kingdom and you still have some nerve. Unlike Zeref, you were evil to the very end. How are you even alive?"

"Your majesty, you don't understand. Zeref, Acnologia and I had a very good reason for why we did all of that?" he protested.

"You mean why Zeref betrayed us? Why Acnologia started going insane and killing our own allies. Why **you **murdered our four dragon slayers? Wendy, Sting, Rogue and Gajeel! You killed them all without mercy serving faithfully under Zeref."

"Please your majesty, I did not mean to-"

"You didn't mean to do what? KILL THEM ALL?!" shouted Natsu. Coltrane flinched under his gaze quickly pulling his cloak back up.

"You'll understand your majesty...you'll understand."

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed Natsu as he teleported away. "Bastard."

"Natsu?" came a timid voice. The 400 year Natsu turned around to see Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Gray hiding behind the wall. He cursed. The Natsu in this time was currently asleep and it would be hard to give back the body until at least one hour later. "What do you mean? I was killed?" whispered Wendy tearfully.

"What do you mean when you were talking about Zeref and Master Mavis? How..do you know what Acnologia did?" stated Erza.

"Sting and Rogue. How did you know them so well? They're alive right now."

"Are you even our Natsu?" asked Lucy.

* * *

**Yeah, feel free to kill me. Don't worry, the next chapter won't be late since I got writing inspiration again. I'll be publishing new stories soon so don't forget to check my profile from time to time to see what I've posted.**

Preview:

_"Tell us the truth. Please"_

_"What...what is this!"_

_"He's dead. We'll need a new Pope."_

_"Don't...don't even stop me from killing you King Natsu!"_


	6. Embarkation

**Fallen Leaves**

**The Mistral Tempest Of Chelia**

**.**

-Embarkation -

_"The result of this war will determine whether humankind survives or not."_

**.**

_"Are you even our Natsu?"_

Natsu had his cool gaze back on his face, masking his previous anger. He turned around to look at them eying them all closely. Was there any point trying to hide the truth away from them. Should he try to act like the Natsu at this time? Nope, he'd rather die than act such humiliating moves. Mavis would surely look into this and tease him in the future.

"What are you guys doing here? I told you guys to go back without me right?"

"Natsu, you've been really weird these days," started Erza. "You act like you know things that you shouldn't know and there was also that performance during the preliminaries. And also Tenrou Island. The first told us that we were defended by Fairy Sphere but is that the truth? I am sure that you fought that dragon."

"Nonsense Erza. I did no such thing. I..." The 400 year Natsu cringed as he knew what he would do next would go totally against his character. Mavis would tease him for this for the rest of her life. "Your an idiot Erza~~~," he pouted while mentally slapping himself. "I don't even remember what happened!" He gave them a bright grin.

Erza sent him an icy glare. "Don't fool us. I can tell that the grin is totally fake." Natsu dropped his smile and his face was once again in a serious expression. Lucy stepped beside Erza to face Natsu.

"Tell us the truth. Please."

"I refuse. The truth is none of your business." Gray 'tsked' in annoyance.

"Look. I don't know who you are but this has plenty to do with us. YOU defeated that dragon for sure even though there was no way you had that much power. Your personality change right now is huge. You start gaining weird powers...it's as if you're possessed! And now, your yelling at that weird guy from Quatro and you guys are talking about Zeref and Acnologia! And Master Mavis too! Why is he calling you your majesty? WHY? AND THEN YOU SCREAM ABOUT WENDY GETTING KILLED. JUST TELL US NATSU, HOW DOES THIS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH US?!"

By that point, Gray was practically screaming. He took a deep breath and gave him a steeled look. Natsu did not reply. Lucy whispered, "Don't you trust us?"

The wind blew stirring up some leaves on the ground. Natsu took a deep breath. "Perhaps it is time...to tell you a basic idea of what happened."

Then, he proceeded with telling the group of the basic idea of what the situation was. Natsu Dragneel was the reincarnation of the Natsu Dragneel from 400 years ago. Every single dragon slayer had was a reincarnation. Zeref, Mavis, Acnologia and Coltrane all existed back then too. The current Natsu dragon was gaining memories slowly.

"I can't tell you the memories, that's not my place to do so. Soon, once the memories have all been transferred over to Natsu, I shall merge with the current Natsu. He will have all my powers and memories but he will still be the Natsu you know. That is all." There was no reply from the group. Words could not describe how they felt.

The wind stopped as the leaves finally drifted to the floor.

* * *

_The current time Natsu opened his eyes._

_Another memory._

_"What...what is this!" gasped a soldier from the side. There were hushed whispers around the crowd of soldiers. Zeref sent them a look of silence shutting them up._

_The bodies...there were so many bodies. Torn pieces of bloody rotten arms. Decaying pieces of flesh that lay on the stone floor. Flies buzzed around picking at the pieces of their soon meal. The smell was putrid. Some of the soldiers that couldn't handle it looked away._

_400 year Natsu clenched his fists while Zeref looked at him worried. Mavis had been healed but it seemed that not all was well for them. "The result of this war will determine whether humankind survives or not."_

_"Seriously?" gasped Zeref._

_Natsu shook his head. "I am serious. This is how will end up...if we don't fight."_

_"I-I'll go prepare the forces right away," muttered Zeref turning away from the scene. Natsu stood there for a bit longer until he turned to the soldiers._

_"We'll clean this up. I'm helping."_

_"B-but Y-your majesty, you don't have to-"_

_"It's in my responsibility. It's the least I can do for the people that weren't expecting this." The soldiers couldn't protest to the look of grief and agony in his eyes._

* * *

_"I report! The dragons are making their way through the forest. We have already finished construction of the first and second walls of our barricade. The third wall is still midway in construction. The distance between the third wall and the dragons is still at large. Your Majesty, your permission to let me continue," spoke a soldier._

_"Continue."_

_"I suggest we ambush them around the forest area. The forest trees may hinder the moves they can use and provide more space for us to set our nets. We can slow them until we finish the construction of our third wall." Natsu smiled at him._

_"Wonderful plan. What is your name?"_

_"Coltrane, your majesty," replied Coltrane._

_"I'll promote you to lieutenant under Commander Zeref. It may seem like a big leap but I haven't had a soldier suggest me a reasonable plan in a long time. You have potential to be a great leader one day Coltrane." Coltrane gulped._

_"Thank you very much your majesty!" Natsu nodded and dismissed him. He turned back to look at the sword that he held. Gajeel had finally finished crafting it's sword. _

_The name of the sword was Eldur. It wasn't as golden as Natsu wanted it but it was beautiful in its own right. The handle was made from a high quality mineral and when drawn from its, it would be golden orange if that color were to even exist. Orange, yet golden at the same time. And when Natsu channelled his powers into the sword, it would radiate mini fireworks. It was a master piece. _

_He unsheathed the sword and let it shine for a bit._

_"We're going to fight together...Eldur."_

* * *

_Some days passed after the ambush. The ambush itself was a success and had slowed down the dragons a lot. The third wall was nearly finished its construction. However, bad luck would never leave the race known as humanity._

_Mavis barged into the room quickly with tears in her eyes. Natsu immediately stood up. "What's wrong Mavis?"_

_"Tristan's..." she sniffed._

_"Tristan...wait. When did you start calling him that? What happened to the Archbishop?"_

_"We had a friendly chat. But that doesn't matter anymore...he's dead."_

_A shatter._

_Dead silence._

_A dead look took over Natsu's face._

_"He's...dead? I see then. He's dead... He's dead. We'll need a new Pope. Ah yes...a new pope..." muttered Natsu to himself in perished shock. Zeref rushed in looking frantic._

_"Natsu! I heard the news!"_

_"We'll need a new pope."_

_"Natsu, don't worry about the new pope. The current pope already has a son. His son is Sting Eucliffe and he's 18. He's old enough to take the pledges and be our pope."_

_"Sting Eucliffe?"_

_"Yes. He's agreed to be our pope."_

_"When can I meet with him?"_

_"Two days from now, I think. I can get you a meeting."_

_"Thank you Zeref. And thank you Mavis for telling me this news. I will take note of it when I plan my battle plans."_

_Mavis nodded tearfully._

* * *

_"Hey brother Zeref!" came an excited cry._

_Zeref looked up tiredly. "Oh...hey Sedahi. What's going on?"_

_"I just wanted to talk to you brother Zeref! So how is it going for you?"_

_"It's war Sedahi, it's never fun."_

_"I know, I know! But, but! Wouldn't it be really, really fun if you suddenly betrayed Natsu and the others and rebelled against the kingdom?"_

_"What?" asked Zeref looked up sharply. "What did you say?!"_

_"Hmmmm, nothing of importance. See ya later brother!" Sedahi skipped off happily. Zeref rubbed his eyes. He must have heard wrong._

_"Commander?" asked Coltrane coming out. "Ah, sorry for coming at a bad time...I just couldn't help but overhear what your brother said..."_

_"Ah, no it's okay. Sedahi's a bit weird sometimes but he's not usually like this. This war may be having more of an impact on him than I thought..." chuckled Zeref._

_Coltrane narrowed his eyes. "I see..."_

* * *

_Natsu settled down on an armchair in his room. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Another person dead huh...this sucks...A lot."_

_Snap._

_Natsu quickly sprung to the side knocking a pile of books over. "Come out!" he demanded. Where his arm chair once was, lay a knife. Natsu jerked to the side dodging more knives. "I know where you are!" he said jumping to one corner. He kicked apart the wall and dragged out a cloaked person. "Who are you?" he said._

_The person struggled but didn't reply. Natsu un-hooded him to reveal a young black teenager with red eyes. He looked at Natsu would fury in his eyes. "Don't...don't even stop me from killing you King Natsu!"_

_Natsu let him go, letting him fall to the ground. "Who sent you?"_

_"N-No one sent me," stuttered the teen. Natsu eyed him and nodded._

_"You have good accuracy. I'm guessing your from the town. Why do you want to kill me?"_

_"You...you're the reason why my dad was killed! You sent him to a post knowing that he wouldn't come back alive!" A post? Natsu suddenly realized that the post he was referring to was that incident with the rotting flesh._

_"Your dad was among them?" asked Natsu quietly._

_"Yeah, and it's all your fault! Without dad, Mom became a shell and died yesterday...and we ran out of money too...it's all your fault!"_

_"What's your name."_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Fair enough. But I want a name to call you by."_

_"Rogue...Rogue Cheney."_

_"I see then...Rogue. Do you want to be our kingdom's shadow dragon slayer?"_

_"W-what?" spluttered Rogue. "You're asking me to join that group? The group said to be our only hope for humanity? Why?"_

_"Because you got potential. What happened to your father...do you think I wanted it to happen. Do you know how much I wanted to break down myself because of that? There are many people who suffered just as much, perhaps even more than you. And the worst role of that, is the King. I have to bear the burdens of all the fallen ones. And I will also bear the hate of every living one. That is my role as the king, so go on! Hate me! But please accept my invitation to you."_

_"I-I...I don't trust you yet. But I will accept."_

* * *

Current time Natsu woke up with a gasp. "Sting and Rogue..." he muttered. "So that's how..."

"Are you awake now?" asked Erza.

"Erza? What are you doing here?" asked Natsu in panic. He looked around and saw that he was back in the lodge.

"The next day's going to start Natsu. Come on, let's go. And don't worry about your secret. Your 400 year old self told me, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Wendy. We promised to not tell anyone else."

"You know! Ah, I see."

Lucy peeked her head in. "Hurry up Natsu or we'll be late for the grand magic games!" Natsu grinned pulling himself out of bed.

"Coming~!"

* * *

"The third day of the grand magic games! We have finally entered the middle portion. What kind of fierce dramas will we be able to see today?"

"Today's guest is Lahar-san from the Magic council."

"It's been awhile."

"Lahar, your position is captain of the custody enforcement squad right?"

"Indeed..Any impropriety in the games will not be allowed."

Today's event is Pandemonium. Send one person from each team to compete!"

"I will go," stated Erza."

"I'll for team B," said Cana cheerfully.

"If Er-chan's going, let me go Kagura-chan!" exclaimed Milliana.

"I'll allow it."

"Don't do anything unnecessary Orba."

"I'll be going from Pegasus," smirked Hibiki.

"I'll go and turn everyone to lightning chili," said Orga.

"Allow me to go..."said Coltrane.

"The temple where evil monsters nest. Pandemonium. In the temple, there are 100 monsters. They are actually more like magical tools so they won't attack any of the audience. The monsters are divided into the powers of A, B, C, ,D, E and S." The pumpkin continued with his explanation.

"Please choose your numbers."

"I draw 1," said Jura smiling.

"2...che," muttered Orga.

Orba got 3.

"4." It was Coltrane.

"5," said Hibiki elegantly.

"6," said Erza frowning.

"7," said Milliana smiling.

"8," groaned Cana. "Looks like I'm in bad luck today..."

"It seems that we have all drawn our numbers. With that said...PANDEMONIUM, START!"

* * *

**Hehe, looks like I made a mistake. Maybe I should have added my author's note to this story as well. In my other story with Yousei-san, I said that I did not have time to update until February. I managed to barely finish this chapter so I can post this note along with this chapter.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have a school entry test coming up and if I don't pass, I might as well just literally die. Therefore, I cannot update until February. The specific date is in my other story.**

**Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! SORRY I CAN'T GIVE ANY CANDY! :p**

Preview:

_"What a never ending competition!"_

_"I think we'll get along just fine, Sting."_

_"THE THIRD WALL HAS BEEN DESTROYED!"_


End file.
